Diddy Kong Racing 2: Wizpig's Revenge
by Anthony2
Summary: When Banjo and Kazooie are kidnapped, it's up to the DKR gang to save them.


Diddy Kong  
  
Racing 2:  
  
Wizpig's Revenge  
  
Chapter One: Pen Pals  
  
The story begins 2 months after Banjo-Tooie. The whole gang from Diddy Kong Racing began writing to each other as pen pals (except, of course, Krunch). It all began with the following letter from Timber to Diddy Kong.  
  
June 1st  
  
Dear Diddy,  
  
The rest of the gang here on Timber's Island and I were thinking of how we could start our Summer, when suddenly an idea came up with a bang! "I know! " I said. " How about we send letters to Diddy, Banjo ,and Conker? Youknow, like pen pals." "Great idea!" said T.T. Then I wrote this letter to you and wrote simaliar letters to Banjo and Conker. So, what do you say?  
  
You're Friend,  
  
Timber  
  
The next day, Diddy, Banjo ,and Conker all wrote letters saying yes. Letters start to get interesting to everyone. For example, Banjo told the others about Kazooie. (That plays a big part in this story.) Soon, Diddy gets a great idea. He egins writing letters to everyone. They explained his idea of a Diddy Kong Racing reunion. The answer was yes. And , they invite Kazooie, too. The reunion was set for Saturday, June 7th. Just in case you were wondering.  
  
Chapter 2: "Is Anyone Here?"  
  
The week passed quickly. " Okay, Kazooie. Ready to go?" said Banjo. "Let's do it!" replied Kazooie. And they were off! Timber had sent Banjo's old plane as a way to get to the island. "Watch this!" said Banjo. He did a barrel roll. Then a loop-the-loop.  
  
It took them about 2 hours to get to Timber's Island. Everyone was missing. "Is anyone here?" said Banjo. There was no answer. "Where is everyone?" asked Kazooie. "I don't know." said Banjo. "Hey, I know who might still be here!" said Banjo. He ran to the entrance of Dino Domain. "Hey Tricky, are you there?" he shouted. "Who is it?" Tricky shouted back. "Me, Banjo." "Coming!" yelled Tricky. "Tricky, this is Kazooie. Kazooit, this is Tricky. So Tricky, where is everyone?" "They went to pick up Conker," replied Tricky. "They should be back soon."  
  
Chapter 3: Wizpig Returns  
  
They took a nap in the sun. Soon, dark clouds formed in the sky. Then, a space ship appeared out of no where. It was Wizpig! Suddenly, he started beaming up Banjo and Kazooie. "Wow, aliens have come to the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks." mumbled Banjo in his sleep. "Look, this alien is dead!" replied Kazooie in her sleep. "Wait," said Banjo, coming to his senses " didn't we already meet the aliens in Hailfire Peaks?" asked Banjo. "Yes", said Kazooie. Then they opened thier eyes. "Ah!" yelled Banjo. Wizpig has returned!"  
  
They started yelling for help. Then they began trying to break the beam. But it would not work. They were being blocked. They yelled franticly. Suddenly, Banjo got a strange anger over him that he had never gotten before. With one mighty punch, Banjo broke through the beam. But Kazooie was still trapped. With on mighty leap, Banjo jumped up an grabbed Kazooie's wings, having him pulled into space, too. Just then, the others got back to Timber's Island, just in time to see what was going on. They followed Wizpig's ship, deep into space. And so the adventure begins...  
  
Chapter 4: Trapped on The Moon  
  
"I think we are catching up!" said Diddy. "It looks like Wizpig has come back for revenge," said T.T. They followed Wizpig all the way to the moon. Not suspecting that going to the moon would actually be a trap set by Wizpig...  
  
"Look, he flem into that moon dome!" said Conker. "Let's follow him!" said Bumper. "Hey," yelled Diddy, " I'm the leader so I say what we do. Let's follow him." Bumper rolled his eyes. Right when their planes landed, Wizpig's ship flew out and the dome closed. "Ha!" yelled Wizpig. "You are trapped now! Now you shall meet my little friend..."  
  
Chapter 5: The Name Takes A Turn and the Battle Begins (And Ends)  
  
Suddenly, a robot appeard. And a name is called out. Robo-Kazooie: Cyborg Breegul Clone. Then Taj, who came along said "Looks like we'll change the name of the game." Then Diddy said "I'm the leader, I'll say what we do and I say we rename the game! We'll call it Diddy Kong Journey." (Don't worry, the name of the story is still Diddy Kong Racing 2: Wizpig's Revenge.) "Let's beat this Cyborg Breegul!" said Diddy. Then he continued, " Hey I'm the leader and... oh, I said that. Let's get it with our rockets." They shot all the rockets at Robo-Kazooie. Boom! An explosion went so high, it knocked Wizpig's ship down. Then they went back to Timber's Island and had a great party.  
  
The End 


End file.
